Kimmieo and Ronniette
by pbow
Summary: Loosely based on a scene from The Bard, we follow Kim and Ron after the events of StD but Eric is real.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Though I'd worked for the Mouse Ears Channel at one time in my life, I own nothing of the series **Kim Possible **except a few videos that I've bought over the years. I even sold off the stocks that I'd earned while working there. I was stupid enough to cash them in when I left so I receive nothing from Disney, for this or any of my stories. (Well, I will get a few bucks when I retirement in about 15 years since I'd gained tenure before I left.)

Author Notes: This story takes place during the end of _StD_, but Eric turns out to really exist. It begins as a takeoff of Shakespeare's story _Romeo and Juliet_, if you haven't guessed by the title, with major deletions and additions to the plot line. (I can't very well have the Possible and Stoppable clans at war with each other and I wouldn't have Kim and Ron commit suicide in the end now would I?) Well actually there's only one element from _R & J_ here in this first chapter but I won't spoil it by telling you what that is. (And even that plot point is manipulated so much this is actually nothing like _Romeo and Juliet _at all. I think the idea just led to a great, unique title.) If you want a better "real Eric" story read MrDrP's tale simply called _Eric._

Xxxxxx

Kimmieo and Ronniette

"It's not over!" Dr. Drakken howled in utter dismay as he sat in the back of the police paddy wagon. His diabolical plot to take over the world using Diablo-bots almost succeeded before that buffoon _Ron __Stoppable_ and Kim Possible rallied and foiled the plot. (And after the roof confrontation he will _never_ be able to forget that accursed boy's name ever again, even if he used one of his own diabolical devices to make himself forget! _Hmm_, there's an idea. A Memory Forgetting Machine. Make one or both of those goody-goody teens forget who they are. Drakken made a mental note to look into that but knew he'd probably forget the dastardly device since his memory wasn't as good as it used to be.) Shego, her hair a frizzy mess from being booted into the transmission tower and having taken a few million volts in the process, was woefully sitting next to him along with a few of the henchmen. Luckily for her, it's not the volts that kill, it's the amps. "It can't be over!"

"It's _so_ over dude," Ron Stoppable chuckled as he slammed the back door closed. He rapped twice with his hand on the side of the van to let the driver know that the door was shut and he could drive off.

"Ron, we need to get going," Kim Possible said in a sultry voice as she stepped up to the lad.

"Going?" Ron questioned. "Going where?"

"You'll see," Kim cryptically answered as she took Ron's hand in hers and started to lead him away from the Bueno Nacho Headquarters building. She fully intended to return to the prom with her _new_ boyfriend. Kim planned to reward Ron for bringing her out of the depths of self pity in the bowels of the building when he uttered four little words:

"Out there… In here."

Kim thought she was through with dating or ever finding a boyfriend worthy of her before she heard those four little words; Those four single, but highly significant, syllables. (Yes, Ron actually spoke six words: "Out there, in here. Someone like…" before he was interrupted by Rufus, but the first four words conveyed volumes and were all Kim was interested in.) She'd been played, big time by Drakken and that syntho-hottie Eric, and Kim had been electrically and emotionally devastated by the deception before Ron told her how he felt.

On the surface, Synthodrone 901 appeared to be the ideal guy for her before the _shocking_ realization of what he actually was became known. He was handsome, intelligent and he drove a motorcycle which lent an air of ruggedness and adventure that she so desired in a possible boyfriend. Of course there was the fact that syntho-Eric also dug that she went on dangerous missions. None of the other guys she'd deemed worthy of her cottoned to the idea that their girlfriend could round-house kick a goon through a window. That was too masculine, too un-ladylike for them. They couldn't fathom going out with a girl that was tougher than they were.

Well, every guy except for Ron.

That was why she was going to make Ron her boyfriend. He wasn't in awe of her martial arts prowess or her sometimes masculine ways. They had been friends since Pre-K and he was accustomed to that side of her personality. Ron knew all of her strengths and faults and he loved her all the same. Of course Ron could never be considered a hottie, not by any stretch of the imagination, but the whole Food Chain thing was bogus just like Monique had told her. Wasn't it?

It wasn't in Kim's mind any more, until…

"Excuse me Miss Possible," One of the GJ officer assisting in the arrest and cleanup operation said as he walked up to the two teen heroes, "but we found this gentleman locked in a executive's office."

Kim turned around and saw, "Eric?" She was flabbergasted. In front of her was an identical copy of the synthodrone she'd fallen for one week earlier. He was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks and a fashionable, long sleeved, light brown shirt that was open at the collar.

"He said he'd been held captive for over a week, only being fed twice a day with food from the vending machines," the GJ officer noted to Kim. "Do you think he's the real thing and not another synthodrone like the ones we found in Drakken's lair?" The GJ officer had been one of the men who'd shown up at Drakken's lair after Kim and Ron, well mostly Kim, had rescued her father from an irate, mutant octopus and a dozen synthodrones. The officer had seen the remains of those synthodrones there and had also seen what was left of Synthodrone 901 at this crime scene.

A half dozen scenarios swiftly played through Kim's razor-sharp mind in a split second. Could this be a spare fake Eric or could this be the real deal? If he was real would he be anything like his syntho-copy? There had to have been an original for Drakken to work from, hadn't there? There was only one way to find out.

"Let's see for ourselves," Kim said as she let out a bit of the grappling line from the wrist of her battle suit. She walked over to 'Eric' and gently took his hand as she said, "I'm sorry to do this and it might hurt a bit but it's the only way to test if you're really human or not."

"I think I understand," 'Eric' said when he saw the sharp point of the grapple and he held his hand out, palm up. "While I was locked up in that office I heard some of the major plot points from the people who were guarding my room. Go ahead."

Eric's' hand felt real to Kim. But then again, syntho-Eric's hand had felt natural enough to fool her for almost an entire week. She took one of the barbs of the grapple and pricked the tip of his middle finger.

A bead of red blood oozed from the pinprick in Eric's finger. "_Halleluiah! Now if his personality is exactly like syntho-Eric," _Kim thought to herself.

"He's human," Kim exhaled in relief as she swiftly decided on how she would find out if his personality was anything like the fake. That was easy. She would simply talk to him on the one hundred mile ride back to Middleton. Kim looked to the GJ officer and said, "We should escort Eric back to the hospital in Middleton to check him over and make sure he hasn't suffered any long term effects from his captivity."

"I'm glad I'm real," Eric chuckled and suavely sucked on his finger to get the bleeding to stop. "And I'm also glad that you're the one who rescued me. You're Kim Possible, right? I wanted to meet you in person but I was kidnapped just before I transferred to your school."

"You wanted to meet me?" Kim giggled and blushed like a school girl as her head ducked to the side to hide her reddening face. "Why?"

"I've followed your career in the news," Eric said as he and Kim were led over to a GJ ground vehicle, "and when I found out my family would be moving to Middleton, well, I just knew I had to meet you."

"Helloooo, KP," Ron called and ran over to the car where Eric, Kim and the officer were standing, "I thought we were going someplace?"

"You go ahead, Ron," Kim nonchalantly waved him off, not taking her star-filled eyes off of the non-syntho hottie. She was completely smitten again, totally forgetting her thoughts of hooking up with Ron. After all, this Eric knew of her martial arts prowess and wanted to meet her. This Eric was appearing more and more to be not only the physical, but the personality template of syntho-Eric. "I need to make sure this young man hasn't suffered any while being detain by Drakken and Shego. I can also assist with any paperwork that needs to get filled out while we ride back to Middleton."

Ron was devastated as he watched Kim and Eric get into the back seat of the car while the GJ officer got behind the wheel and drove away. He'd seen Kim perk up after he hinted to her, in that BN storage room, that he'd be interested in taking their friendship to a new level. Ron thought she was interested in him and reasoned that she wanted to go home and talk about it further.

But then Eric, the _real_ Eric, had to show up. Kim got one look at him and she was off in her fantasy dreamland again. Ron knew he was no match for a hottie. He knew all too well that Kim, while not totally adhering to the Food Chain, was a victim to the whims of their high school's social structure. As much as Kim would deny it out loud, she'd occasionally cave in to Queen Bonnie's convoluted views about the world and dating to try and fit in.

Ron turned and warily trudged back over to his scooter. Without thinking, it hurt too much to think right now, he fired up the rocket motors and zoomed back to Middleton, passing a certain GJ car along the way. He didn't even notice when he passed them, doing at least twice their speed. He was fully operating on autopilot at the moment and the other sparse traffic on the road didn't register in his mind either. Only one question surfaced in Ron's vacant mind on the return trip. _"How come the plastic cowling wasn't melting around the hot, J200 fueled engine?" _

Ron remembered Mr. Dr. P expounding, during the many annual Rocket Booster Club open houses, about how hot the rocket engines got during a launch so shouldn't his scooter's engine reach those same temperatures?

Brain overload! Imminent shutdown! Brain reboot! Don't think, just enjoy the feeling of a man and his machine on the open road with the wind in his face.

Luckily, the extremely volatile J200 rocket fuel didn't explode or melt any of the bike and held out until Ron was only a few blocks from his house. He was able to coast into the driveway and garage before his momentum petered out and he came to a stop in the back of the garage.

Ron looked at the door leading to the kitchen as he pulled the bike up on its kickstand and remembered no one was home. His parents were off at an Actuary's Convention somewhere for the entire weekend so Ron had the whole house to himself. They wouldn't be home until early Monday morning.

Ron really didn't want to face the emptiness of the house but he knew Rufus was probably hungry after their snackage had been interrupted earlier in the evening by the initial Diablo-bot attack and the ensuing mission at Bueno Nacho Headquarters. The naked mole rat had been instrumental in the win tonight. Rufus had caught the electo-whatchamacallit gun before it fell off the roof and administered the 'Coupe d' Grapes' to _ugh_, Syntho-not-so-hot 901, ending the scheme. And so, like always, the little fella earned a big reward. "Hey Rufus, we're home buddy," Ron called out. The naked mole rat popped up out of his cargo pants pocket home, yawned and looked around. Ron suggested, "Why don't you go on ahead and get something to eat. There's a block of aged cheddar on the lowest shelf in the fridge. I'll be there in a minute."

"Cheese!" Rufus cheered as he leapt from the pocket and scampered through the cat door to the kitchen. Why the house had a cat door in the kitchen _and_ front door was beyond Ron. His father was allergic to all forms of pet fur so they would never get a cat, or a dog, or a hamster or a mink or a… he was getting distracted and thinking too much again.

Ron solemnly followed his little friend into the house but didn't stop in the kitchen to join Rufus for a bite to eat, as was the norm. He knew what he had to do. Ron had started a journal on his computer last year, after the Moodulator incident, writing about the missions and also putting down all of his hopes and dreams about becoming Kim's actual boyfriend. No man should have to _talk_ about their emotions but he had to vent somewhere and right now he just had to vent. Ron's computer journal was just the place to do something like that so he went straight up to his bedroom.

Ron sat down, booted up his computer and went to work. He wrote down the entire mission, from the time Synthoclone 901 showed up at school until Kim kicked Shego into the tower, then added his feelings about how he thought he and Kim were growing closer after their tied-up discussion in the storage room. He described the elation he felt when he thought Kim wanted to discuss a possible future relationship after the mission was over, then wrote about his total crash and burn when the real Eric came into the picture.

Ron was in such a funk he wrote a few things he probably shouldn't have. He knew no one, not even his parents, would ever snoop in the diary so he got into the deep despair and anguish he was feeling at the time and how he wished it would just be over with. Ron noted that the wording made it seem as if he wanted to end his life but he was too tired to correct the grammar. He'd go back and correct it in the morning. He knew he would have plenty of time since Kim would be with her hot new boyfriend in the foreseeable future and he would again be relegated to third wheel status.

Ron was totally spent after writing in his journal, laying it all out there on the page. The physical and emotion drain from the mission and writing had figuratively beaten him to a pulp and he was exhausted.

He downed two aspirin for the little aches he'd received during the mission, the last two of the bottle, and placed the empty container on the nightstand next to the other empty medicine containers he had started collecting.

Ron didn't know why he was collecting the small plastic pill containers, he just wanted to collect them for a while. He already had four other bottles. One was for a powerful anxiety medication his uncle took. Uncle Rob Stoppable had a stressful job and needed the medication to keep calm during a hard day plus he had to contend with his evil son, Shawn. Ron figured Cousin Shawn could give anyone heart palpitations.

One of the kids at school took pills that were meant to control his high blood pressure and Ron had snatched the empty bottle out of the trash after the kid threw the bottle away.

The other two he'd found, also empty, at the hospital when he was there getting patched up by Mrs. Dr. P. after receiving a minor cut on his leg during a mission. Dr. Possible insisted on patching him and Kim up after every mission, even the smallest of boo-boos, and she was in her office working on some paperwork when they'd arrived back in Middleton. (He had every intention of seeing the good doctor tomorrow for the standard, post Diablo mission checkup, even though he knew that Kim would be off with her new boyfriend doing something date-ishy.) Anyway, those two bottles obtained at the hospital were for powerful drugs which he had no idea what they did. He was going to look up their names on the computer sometime to find out, but not tonight. The aspirin were already kicking in and Ron was dead tired. He stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed.

Normally, before he went to sleep, Ron would sit down on the floor in the Lotus position and meditate for a half hour before heading off to bed but he knew if he did that tonight he would fall asleep and end curled up on the floor. He needed to do something a bit more powerful than the standard meditation. Ron didn't want to wake up in the morning with a major kink in his neck from sleeping on the floor so he laid down on his bed and began to Monkey-Meditate. Ron emptied his mind and slowed his breathing and heart rate down to a point where it appeared he was dead. It was an extremely deep, healing meditation that Sensei taught him to get in touch with his Mystical Monkey Powers so he would be able to control them better. This kind of meditation took a lot longer to get into and come out of than the normal style of meditation, but he didn't care.

Tonight, Ron didn't care if he could finally get in touch with his MMP. He just wanted to totally veg-out and forget about everything.

Xxxxxx

Kim growled in frustration as she walked up the street toward Ron's house. Her wonderful, alive and totally real Eric had turned out to be a real jerk.

At first he didn't seem so bad. Eric played all three big-time sports, football, basketball and baseball, and excelled at all three at his last school. Kim had giggled out loud at the pissed-off hissy-fit she imagined Bonnie would throw when she found out Kim was dating a letter man in _three_ different sports as opposed to Brick who only lettered in football.

Then the spam hit the fan.

While Eric wasn't turned off by her missions or martial arts abilities he was more interested in his motorcycle and becoming popular at school. All he asked about on the ride back to Middleton was who was dating whom in the school he was about to enroll in, what his hair looked like after the ordeal, when he would get his motorcycle back and what clothes were in fashion at Middleton High. He was pompous, shallow and so much like Bonnie Rockwaller it wasn't funny.

Eric, it turned out, was a true Food Chain connoisseur.

When she came to that realization it was a major case of dé-jà vu all over again. Kim immediately bolted for the hospital exit doors leaving Eric and the GJ officer in the emergency room and quickly ran for her life. She had to get back to her sanity, her lifeline, her anchor. Kim had to talk to the only person who grounded her and brought order in her life.

She had to get to _Her_ Ron.

In an instant it had all suddenly became so clear to Kim. Ron was the only guy for her. He was the salt to her pepper, the bread to her butter, the Yin to her Yang. Ron may sometimes be buffoonish and act idiotic but she needed that essential Ronness to offset her natural Kimness. She was driven, he was laid back. Her mind would race along at ninety miles an hour while he would putter along, like his scooter without rockets, at two mile per hour. He held her back, but he would do so, just enough, so she didn't rush headlong into any sitch without thinking it through. Ron could make her laugh when she got too serious but let her run roughshod and charge headlong into battle when the situation called for her Kimness to lead the way.

But as much as Ron held her back, he also supported and pushed her along. Without knowing it he would nudge her in the right direction. Ron had started them both off in their crime-fighting careers when he'd insisted she take that first case for Mr. Paisley. She would always be grateful to him for that. Kim had grown up to be a people-helping person at heart and their missions were just the outlet she needed.

Kim knew Ron was home since she could see his scooter in the garage, looking like it was about ready to become the newest resident of the local scrapyard, but the lights were out in the house so she thought he was probably already asleep.

Wait a minute, all the lights were _not_ turned off. There was a faint glow coming from his second floor room.

She just _had_ to see him tonight so she let herself in. Being friends for thirteen years, both Kim and Ron were allowed to enter the other's house without an invitation. Well, it was normally allowed when the parents were home and Kim knew Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were out of town for the weekend. She was pushing the free invitation a little bit to enter but she just had to see Ron tonight. Kim had all but pushed him aside, _again_, when she thought the real Eric would become her instant ideal boyfriend. She had to make sure Ron knew how she really felt about him.

Kim casually entered the house and walked up the flight of stairs to his bedroom.

As Kim poked her head into his room she could see the light that was on came from his computer and that he was lying on his bed. Kim went over to his desk to turn off the monitor but stopped when she saw what was on the screen.

It was some kind of diary; Ron's personal journal.

Kim was reluctant to read his personal private diary. She never wanted anyone to read hers so logically, it was taboo to read someone else's. Tit for tat and all that.

Kim was about to turn off the screen when a line on it caught her eye. It was four little words written just this night professing his undying love for her.

'Out there… in here.'

"Oh Ron," Kim softly cooed as she glanced over to the unmoving form on the bed. "How long have you felt that way toward me?" She'd guess how he felt for her from those four words in the storage room but she didn't totally known for sure how he actually felt. For her, that one line spoke volumes.

But her voiced question still begged to be answered and she was reticent to wake him to find out. Ron had been knocked down a few times and roughed up during the tough fight so he was probably exhausted after the mission. Kim didn't want to wake her friend… No, make that boyfriend, …but there was another way to find out how long he'd felt that way for her.

Kim knew he was probably meditating before bedtime and gazed upon her Ron for a moment as she ran a few numbers in her head. She calculated how long it probably took for him to get home, feed Rufus and come up here to write in his journal. Kim knew how long it would've taken for Ron to hunt and peck out tonight's entry, even on a good typing night, and came up with the answer. She had at least twenty minutes before he'd be done meditating. Kim knew what she was about to do was wrong but she just had to know how long Ron had had those feeling for her.

Kim sat down at the computer and paged back up to the beginning of the diary. She read about his growing feelings for her during the Moodulator incident and how he was almost emotionally torn apart when he realized she wasn't acting like herself and was probably under the influences of some diabolical scheme.

Ron had _sensed_ that Kim was under the influence of the Moodulator and acted like a gentleman. How sweet. How caring. How… Ronnish.

She continued reading about how Ron's heart went out to her when she was bonded to Bonnie and then how he utterly regretted his treatment of her after he'd rid himself of his Zorpox persona. Ron related how overjoyed he was that he was allowed to accompany her and her brothers to the Crooked D Ranch and how he missed her so much when they got separated in the TV signals by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. (Although he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself when he played talk show host and interviewed Drakken.)

Then Kim came to the part about that night's mission.

She read his version of the mission with a bit of a smile; How his hopes soared when he voiced those four little words and noticed her reaction. He'd played up her part of the mission and totally ignored his perfect pass of the electromagnetic scrambler gun to her while he was literally under _'Syntho-Yuck's'_ foot. Kim lightly chuckled at his picturesque description of the fake Eric and knew she'd be using that true-to-life name for Synthodrone 901 in the future.

Kim's heart sank when she read how Ron emotionally collapsed when she rode off with the real Eric. Ron was crushed. Devastated. He wrote how he wanted his feeling for Kim to totally disappear; That he didn't want to feel like he did if he couldn't be by her side for the rest of their lives. Ron had been pushed out of her life during the previous week with syntho-Eric and it was happening all over again now that the real Eric had shown up.

Finally, he wrote how he wanted it all to simply end; That nonexistence would be better than a life without Kim.

"Oh Ron," Kim groaned in sympathy as she got up and went over to stand by the bed. "You poor, poor man. What have I put you through?"

She lovingly gazed down at him, his serene countenance was peaceful. He looked so calm and placid that it appeared he wasn't even breathing.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. There were five medical vials sitting on his nightstand beside the bed. She acknowledged the aspirin bottle before she picked up the smallest bottle and saw it was for high blood pressure. She recognized the medication's name from when she was a Sunshine Spreader and from helping out at the hospital on occasion. Kim glanced at the other bottles and saw they were all, except the aspirin, for very potent drugs.

And the containers were all _empty_.

Why would Ron have these drug containers in his room? Where did he get them? A thousand questions flew through Kim's mind before she remembered two things.

The bottles were all empty and Ron wanted the feelings of rejection to simply end! Her mind put two and two together and came up with…

"Darn!" (Kim wouldn't, _couldn't_ swear so that was the worst she could come up with.)

Kim panicked when she looked over to Ron and didn't see his chest rise and fall. She panicked more when she swiftly felt his wrist for a pulse and couldn't find one. She really started to panic when she made the connection between the empty medicine vials and Ron's last diary entry.

She had _killed_ Ron.

She had murdered the one person in her life that she now knew meant all the world to her. She had ripped out his heart and stomped on it earlier that night just as assuredly as he had emptied those medicine bottles down his throat!

No, _she_ had shoved those drugs down his throat.

Panic suddenly turned to despair. Kim had just realized her love for her friend… no, her _partner,_ and now he was gone forever. What had she done? She had cast aside the love and devotion of the most wonderfully zany, goofy, loving, caring, infuriating, overt, obtuse, tender… There were just too many contradicting yet apt adjectives to describe the guy. Her friend. Her best friend. Her best friend for _life_!

Kim's despair deepened when she realized Ron wouldn't be around anymore.

Thirteen years.

For thirteen wonder, exasperating, laughing, crying on his shoulders, letting him cry on her shoulder, goofing off, going on dangerous missions, doing homework, staying up late into the wee hours of the morning simply talking, happy years they were virtually inseparable.

Now they would be separated… for the rest of _her_ life.

Kim didn't know if she could handle that. She didn't know if she _wanted_ to handle that separation, that loneliness, that, that…

"Oh Ron!" Kim cried out in desperation as she flung herself on top of him and started to weep. She suddenly wanted to join him in Heaven.

Wait. She'd been told, a long time ago when she used to attend church with her parents, that suicide was a sin and the person didn't get into Heaven despite however many good deeds he or she accomplished in their life. She hardly attended services nowadays because a mission or something would always pop up. Did that rule still apply? Could a suicide get into Heaven?

But then again, Ron was of the Jewish persuasion. Were religious rules different for him? Was there even a Heaven and Hell in his religious way of thinking? Kim wasn't sure. She could easily look it up on his computer but she was too distraught to even try and Google any of it. Kim thought about the sitch for a second but discovered she really didn't care. Ron was gone and she just wanted to join him in his Deep Eternal Sleep.

Her eyes still overflowing with tears, Kim leaned in and gently kissed Ron's lips and it was _wonderful_. It was better than the one with Walter Nelson when they'd locked braces and it was definitely better than the one with Josh after their second date where she almost disappeared from embarrassment. And Ron wasn't even alive to participate or reciprocate in this kiss. His lips were still warm and moist as if he hadn't been gone for more than a minute or two.

CPR training suddenly flooded Kim's mind. Heck! (She still couldn't swear.) Why didn't she think about performing Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation sooner? It had only taken a few minutes to read through his diary. How long had it been since Ron took the drugs and his heart had stopped? How long had he been de….

No, she wouldn't consider the possible fact that Ron had passed away. His body was still warm, therefore he could be brought back to her. She would bring him back to life then purge his stomach to get rid of those vile pills.

Kim immediately got up off of her blond friend and positioned herself to start CPR.

Kim had been so overwrought with despair while lying on top of Ron to have noticed the very slow rise and fall of Ron's chest that took all of ten seconds to complete and only happened once every thirty or forty seconds. She hadn't felt the slight thump of a heartbeat in Ron's chest that only occurred four times a minute. His meditation had been so deep and her despair so overwhelming that Kim failed to pick up those faint vital signs of life.

But Ron was brought out of his meditation when Kim had thrown herself on top of him. It was a long, slow process bringing his vital signs back up to normal. Luckily, he was now at the point were his breathing would return to normal just before Kim tried to blow a lungful of air into his mouth. Ron's chest dramatically rose and fell as he took his first breath.

That startled Kim. Stunned from the sudden movement, she quickly rocked back away from him and promptly fell onto the floor on her butt.

Ron took another breath and sat up. He looked around his room and saw a wide-eyed Kim staring back at him from the floor next to his bed. "Oh hey KP, why are you here?" He casually asked. "Do we have another mission so soon?"

"R-R-Ron?" Kim stuttered in shock. One minute he appeared, to all intents and purposes, to be dead and the next he was sitting up in his bed, asking if he was needed for another mission. It took only a split second for Kim's quick mind to shift gears.

Ron was alive!

"Ron!" the redhead squealed in glee as she glomped onto him in a fierce bear hug, knocking them both back onto the bed.

"Hey KP, a little air here," Ron gasped from the frightfully tight embrace. The last time he remembered seeing Kim, she was driving off with Eric to make sure the dude was alright. Kim slackened her hug a bit and Ron knew he had to do the right thing for his friend. She'd probably hooked up with the real Eric so, "How's Eric? Is he okay?"

"_Him_," Kim angrily spat as she sat up on the bed and took off the battle suit's gloves and boots. "I don't want to even think about that… that…"

Ron could definitely tell that Kim was beyond tweaked. What could've happened? Why was Kim so upset from the mere mention of Eric's name? Had he done something to her? Had Eric tried to make a move on Kim on the ride back to Middleton? In the back of his mind Ron knew that any boy who tried to take advantage of Kim when she didn't want to participate would get his butt royally kicked, but the front of his mind shifted into protection mode.

"Did he try to do something you didn't want to do?" Ron seethed as he started to get out of bed. "Why I'll…"

"No Ron," Kim quickly denied and pulled him back onto the bed as she calmed down, "it's nothing like that. I just found out that he's Food Chain Evil through and through. He's Bonnie in a guy's body."

"So, he didn't?" Ron tentatively asked as his anger swiftly abated. "Then, what's the sitch? Why were you so angry just now?"

"I was angry at myself," Kim muttered just loud enough for Ron to hear as she started to unzip the top of the battle suit, stopping the zipper between her breasts. "I was stupid and fell into the same trap I did with Synthodrone 901."

"Aaaaaw, I'm sorry KP," Ron cooed as he draped an arm loosely around her shoulders. "I know you must feel really hurt right now but as I said in the storage room, there's a guy out there, somewhere, for you. Eric, both of them, might've be bad road but you'll just have ta look a little harder for the right guy. That's all."

"No Ron," Kim giggled at his lame attempt at a joke, something he would always do to lift her spirits, as she snaked her arms around his waist, "you said that there was someone out there, _or_ in here. You were trying to tell me about your feelings for me."

"Me? Noooo!" Ron loudly denied. His arm swiftly left Kim's shoulders as he broke from her embrace, looked away and rubbing his nose with a finger. "Have feelings for you? Noooo!" He panted out a few quick breaths, almost hyperventilating in the process of the lie.

"Yes, you," Kim stated as she pointed over to the lit computer screen. "I read what you wrote in your diary. You've had deep feelings for me for a long time now. Why didn't you tell me?"

The jig was up. Kim had discovered out his little secret and Ron was trapped. He was willing to talk about his feelings earlier that night, and almost had to with the 'out there in here' comment, but now? He wanted to deny the journal, tell her that it was a writing exercise for English Composition class or something but he knew Kim wouldn't buy that. Well, they say the truth will set you free, so…

"It's true but I didn't want you to find out," Ron slumped and looked away. "If you knew then it woulda become awkweird between us and I didn't want that. Besides, you hooked up with Eric. He's what you really want in a boyfriend so I kept my feelings bottled up and only let them out in my journal."

"But _Syntho-Yuck_ wasn't real and the real one is _not_ what I want," Kim softly said. She didn't want to hear or speak that vile name ever again. The ick-factor that came from that name, twice in one night, was more than she could handle. Kim hoped Ron would pick up on her revulsion from the way she'd avoided that name. Ron would pick up on those little cues sometimes. Not often, but sometimes.

"Oh," Ron simply said. He'd caught Kim's sidestepping of that certain name and that had to mean something. Normally he wouldn't catch something that subtle but he had just Monkey-Meditated for a while and his mind was razor sharp and focused right now. Ron realized Kim had been burned by an 'Eric' twice in one night. That must mean she didn't want to hear that name any time soon, but that also didn't mean she would go for him. Kim had virtually shut him out of her life last week and rejected him again earlier that very evening when she went off to make sure the real Eric was okay. Add the fact that Kim was now officially on the rebound and…

"Well," Ron said as he sat up straight with as much bravado in his voice as he could muster, "I'm sure there's someone out there who's right for you, but I don't think you should be looking too hard until you recover from the effects of _him._ I mean both hims."

"You're right," Kim agreed as she stood and moved over to sit on his lap, "_and_ you're wrong. There _is_ someone who's right for me but he isn't out there and I don't need to wait before I'm over either of _them_." She draped an arm around his neck and lovingly touched her forehead to his.

"KP," Ron warily said, his hormones getting the better of him. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist but he knew he was getting a little turned on and tried to hide the rise in his boxers. "Ah, don't you think you're moving a little too fast here? I mean you're officially on the rebound."

"No, I don't think I'm moving too fast," Kim cooed as her free hand unzipped the suit further, bringing the zipper down to her belly button, "or on the rebound. I think the rebound ish gets thrown out the window when you've been dumped by a synthodrone and I never dated the other one. I've read how you feel about me, let me tell you about my feelings for you."

And she did just that.

She slowly, lovingly told Ron all about the roller coaster ride of emotions she'd been on that whole week leading up to that evening, leaving out nothing except the forbidden name. She even told him that she'd completely forgotten about the Kimmunicator and that she should have immediately called for an ambulance when she thought he was dead. She was just that distraught over the incident. But now, Kim reasoned, they had practically been dating since Pre-K, but without all the baggage that's usually associated with the concept. After ten minutes of outpouring, Kim finally concluded, "I thought I had lost you tonight and the only thing I could think of is how I couldn't live without you. I was about to try CPR on you but if that didn't work, well, I was also thinking about how I would end my life so I could be with you for all eternity."

"No KP!" Ron yelped in dismay. "You can't ever think like that!"

"I know it's wrong to think those thoughts," Kim sincerely said as she doodled a finger on his bare chest to try to help him calm down, "but I was totally out of my mind thinking you wouldn't be with me anymore. I can't live without you, Ron. But now that we'll be together, those thoughts are totally alien to me."

"Well, okay," Ron sighed as his anxiety over the thought of Kim committing suicide over his death ebbed away before his insecurity took over again. "But do you really want to be with me? I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I want more than that, Sweetie," Kim giggled as she shucked her shoulders out of the battle suit and pulled her arms out of the sleeves, baring her petite pointy breasts. "I'm thinking long term commitment." She pushed him back onto the bed and laid on top of him. "I'm thinking of maybe sixty or seventy years worth of togetherness." Kim leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a small peck, but a big, long, wet kiss that contained all of her pent up passion that had build up over the years that she'd been dating and not finding the right guy.

And it was… _more_ than wonderful. It was wonderful times ten; Times _one_ _hundred_!

Ron's insecurities fled his body almost instantly and he reciprocated Kim's passion in kind as he wrapped his arms around her nude upper body and joined the buss. After all, Kim didn't undress for just any guy and here she was topless and showing him how she felt about him.

They didn't go very far that night. Kim still had a curfew and they were only seventeen. They both knew they weren't legal adults just yet so it wouldn't be right going all the way.

That could wait for later. After all, they had a lifetime together ahead of them.

Xxxxxx

A/N: This was only supposed to be a one-shot! Well, ideas kept coming and the 4,000 word story took flight. The first chapter is now over 7,000 words and two additional chapters have been added. For some unknown reason, that's the way it happens with me now. I start with a simple idea and it blows up into a full-fledged story.

I haven't given up on my other story line, The Closet Eye-Eye-Eye, just yet. I'm working on chapter 19 and there's no end in sight yet. Unfortunately, I've had computer problems and had to buy a new one. Fortunately, I didn't lose any of the story. Unfortunately, my new computer has Solitaire on it and I'm quite addicted to the game. I'll sit down and start playing then look at the clock and see that I've been playing for three or four hours instead of writing.

Anywhooooo, I'm getting this story out there for you and I'll get The Closet part 3 posted when I find an ending. Until then,

Live Large


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all legal rights to everything that is in the television series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for the use of any characters, situations or places from the series. I used them in my stories without permission to hone my writing skills and bring a few fleeting smiles to the faces of the millions of KP fans still out there since the people at Disney probably think all teens in their viewing demographics only have the attention span of a grape and won't extend the series. (I don't know if that's a fact or not, that's just my opinion of the pencil-pushing Disnoids that run the company. But then again, if they hadn't canceled the show we wouldn't have gotten the highly intellectual toon named of _Fish Hooks_.)

Xxxxxx

Kimmieo and Ronniette

Chapter 2

Kim Possible awoke in her own bed and inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out in a blissful sigh as thoughts of the previous night filled her mind. They weren't returning thought of her and Ron in his bedroom. The new couple had kissed and cuddled but, while fingers and lips _did_ explore a little bit, they hadn't done much else.

No, she had _dreamed_ all night about their future togetherness.

Her nocturnal revelries had taken the make out session much, _much_ further and the dreams were… Well, there are no words in the English language to describe the ecstatic emotion, the blissful high, the utter serenity, the… Well, words simply could not describe those feelings.

Kim knew in her heart and mind that she just had to find out if the real deal was as wonderful as her dreams felt. That meant only one thing.

Kimberly Ann Possible was coming up to bat and she fully intended to hit a home run the next time she had some alone-time with Ron.

Kim gracefully got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom at the bottom of her attic bedroom staircase. After her morning rituals she proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

Dr. James Timothy Possible was sitting at the kitchen table, as always, reading the morning newspaper. Also, per usual, Dr. Anne Possible was busy at the stove. (Aren't life's little constants reassuring?) Kim had noticed Jim and Tim, her younger twin brothers, were strategizing what to do with the scattered bricks, wood and roofing tiles from the Diablos damaged front of the house before she'd enter the kitchen. (Well, maybe not _totally_ reassuring if life's little constants meant her personal things got pilfered or blown up by the Tweebs all the time.) She didn't think the Tweebs could do much damage with the common building materials but they _were_ geniuses so she knew it'd be best to inform her parents and keep an eye on them.

"Good morning," Kim cheerily chirped as she gave her father a quick good morning peck on the cheek then moved over to give her mother a big hug.

"Good morning Kimmie Cub," James replied, not taking his head out of the paper, oblivious as always to his daughter's morning moods.

Her mother, on the other hand, did notice the slight differences in her daughter. "Good morning, Kimmie. Did things go well on the mission last night?" Dr. Possible got a good look at her daughter as Kim stepped over to take a seat at the breakfast nook and commented, "My, that's a lovely outfit. It's different from what you usually wear on Saturday." Kim had on an egg-white, modest halter top and a pink floral, beach wrap/sarong-style skirt with pink flip flops and her hair was up in a low ponytail.

"I thought I'd try something different," Kim returned as she stood, did a quick three hundred-sixty degree pirouette for her mother and sat back down. "Do you really like?"

James caught a brief glimpse of the outfit before burying his head in the newspaper again. "It's great, Kimmie Cub," was his only comment.

"It's beautiful dear," Mrs. Possible enthused as she set a breakfast plate in front of Kim and her dad. She knew Kim had to be dressed up for a reason, probably boy related since it was Saturday, but didn't push the issue. She filled a plate for herself and sat down next to Kim. "Now, tell me all about the mission."

Kim relayed the mission details only leaving out _his_ name, substituting Synthodrone 901 and 'the real one' for it. (And always with a scowl attached to both.) She also explained most of what happened at Ron's house after the mission, leaving out their make-out session and the erotic dream she'd had in her own bed afterward.

After breakfast was done, Mrs. Dr. Possible went into 'doctor mode' and took Kim into the downstairs bathroom. She examined and treated the three cuts on Kim's upper left arm from Shego's clawed glove and pronounced the bruising on Kim's hip, where she'd landed hard after being kicked to the roof by the green villainess, were minor and would heal in no time at all.

The two Possible ladies returned to the kitchen and just as Anne wondered aloud where Ron was, the blond boy entered the kitchen. Kim knew of Ron's exhausted condition last night and that he'd probably slept in, just like she had, so she wasn't surprised at how chipper he seemed.

"Hola Possible clan," Ron cheerfully chirped. "How's everyone on this bondiggity Saturday?"

"Ronnie," Kim softly squealed and leapt into his arms, giving him a long passionate buss on the lips.

James Possible didn't notice the KDA. (Kitchen Display of Affection.) He was too engrossed in a newspaper article describing the new Captain Constellation movie that would be coming out later that summer and instantly started making plans on attending the first showing.

Anne Possible _did_ notice the overt display… and was simply thrilled. She thought that it was about time Kimmie and Ronnie got together as more than just friends. Anne knew they would eventually, as far back as grade school, but had kept quiet about it not wanting to jinx the relationship. She also realized Kim had probably left out a few details about last night's late night tryst with Ron.

Then it dawned on her _why_ Kimmie was dressed up. Anne hadn't commented on the fact that her daughter was wearing a pink thong under the sarong when she found out during the brief, post mission, medical exam but now she understood. Anne was thankful she'd started Kim on birth control medication three years ago. When Kim was fourteen years old she'd started out with a wonky and painful menstrual cycle due to her active lifestyle and had also started to get a few pimples so the medication had been prescribed by Kim's regular doctor. (Dr. Anne Possible would've prescribed the meds herself but medical ethics clearly state she shouldn't be involved with such major family medical issue beyond giving her parental approval.)

Now it appeared Kim would reap the real benefits the pills were normally prescribed for. Ann needed to get the lowdown on her daughter's love life, but first… "Rooon," _Dr_. Anne Possible firmly drawled in her best doctor's voice.

Ron knew what was expected. It was time for _Dr_. Possible to check over her patient. After adjourning from the kitchen to the bathroom, he described the little aches and pains obtained in the fight and she examined the small area of roof rash on the right side of his head from where Synthodrone 901 had ground said head into said rough roof surface. The roof rash was mild and Ron had thoroughly cleaned it up so Dr. Possible only had to dab a little ointment here and there.

Anne asked if Ron was hungry but he told her no, that he'd just eaten both breakfast and brunch at home, but also added he could always go for some of her great cooking. Knowing his appetite and passion for food, that brought a chuckle from the two Possible ladies. Anne was about to head to the stove but Kim announced she and Ron had to get going. They had to meet a few fellow students to clean up the gym from last night's dance.

Kim was about to grab Ron's hand and skedaddle but her mother waylaid her. Anne Possible was now back in mother mode, Kim observed. _Mrs_. Possible led her daughter out into the hallway.

"A thong, Kimmie?" Anne asked with more than a little amusement in her voice and facial expression. "Don't you think you might give some male students a bit of a show when you're on a ladder taking down the decorations?"

"I-I," Kim stuttered and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. Busted!

"But then again," Mrs. Possible went on in a casual, normal conversation sort of voice, "I suppose _Ron_ is the only person you'd ever trust to hold the ladder for you."

"_She knows,"_ Kim thought as her blush arose. "_And mom knows that I know that she knows!"_

"Kimmie," Anne Possible said in that almost, but not quite, motherly condescending voice. She knew that Kim knew that she knew more than what had been told. That meant Anne could now get the whole story about last night from Kim. All it would take was one simple word.

"Spill."

Kim let out with a sigh before she told her mother about the make out session and her dreams in one hushed, run-on sentence. Then Kim waited. And waited. And waited some more as she watched her mother contemplate what had been said. Kim felt as if her mother took an hour thinking it over but she knew it was less than a half a minute.

"So," _Mrs_. Possible, (not Dr. Possible since she was still in mother mode,) finally said as she lovingly looked Kim in the eyes, "are you really ready to make love with Ron? You don't think you're pushing it because you found out Er…" Anne saw the disgust in her daughter's eyes when she was about to say _that_ name. Being both a mother and a woman, she knew what that look meant so she quickly changed her wording, "…that your last boyfriend wasn't the real deal?"

"I'm positive," Kim firmly said with a quick, affirmative nod. She was relieved that her mother caught her scowl and didn't say _Syntho-Yuck's_ name. She'd thought a lot about her future with Ron while taking her morning shower and was well prepared for this argument. "I believe Ron and I are meant to be a couple for the rest of our lives. We've been best friend for _thirteen_ _years_ now so we already know each other like the backs of our hands. I believe that's a firm foundation for a lasting relationship. Plus I think there are cosmic forces at work here. We met all the way back in Pre-Kindergarten and we work so well together on missions. I mean it's almost like Ron and I are living out the script in a movie or a cartoon or something. It's a cosmic, soul mate kinda thing."

"I believe you, honey," Mrs. Anne Possible said as she gave her daughter a big, reassuring hug. "I only have one thing to ask."

"What's that, mom?" Kim queried as she returned the embrace.

"Have you been taking your meds regularly or would you like me to buy you a box of condoms?"

Kim stared at her mother with wide eyes. She knew her mother was a medical professional, someone who was schooled to ask the correct but tough questions because it was the professional thing to do. But the offer! Both she and Ron were still a few months shy of turning eighteen, becoming full fledged legal adults. Both of her parents were strict adherents of the law and if she and Ron did make love then Kim thought she would technically be breaking the law.

In her own mind, she was still wary of crossing over that line. Kim didn't really believe in the law, that kids couldn't have sex before they were eighteen, the age of consent, because it seemed so strict and inappropriate. People mature at different rates. Kim believed she was mature enough to make that decision but someone like Bonnie appeared to be quite immature with her unfounded belief in things like the Food Chain. ( Kim reasoned, in her own mind, that her lapse back into Food Chain mentality when she shunned Ron for the real… _guy_, last night was merely a small blip in her overall maturity.) But now her mother, a shining bastion of the community, was offering to get her condoms to use before she was eighteen. Kim's mind went into overload.

As if she knew what Kim was thinking, _Mrs_. _Dr_. Anne Possible, (and yes, she had partially slipped back into her legal doctor mode while the concerned, motherly side was still present,) smiled and said, "I know you're worried about your age and the law but that doesn't apply to you and Ron. You're both seventeen years old and statutory laws only applies to someone at or under the age of 15 and the other person is much older. If you're still worried, look up State Statute 18-3-402."

Relief flooded Kim's mind. If her mother was right, and she knew her mother was _always_ right considering everyone who worked in the emergency room at the hospital needed to know the laws concerning teenagers and sex, then she and Ron were clear to start a sexual relationship. So Kim returned to her mother's original question after her brain slipped back into gear from all the legal mumbo-jumbo. "I _have_ been taking my meds like clockwork so there's no reason for condoms… Unless you'd feel more comfortable with us being doubly safe."

"It's not what I feel comfortable with," _Mrs_. Possible (slipping fully into mother/woman mode) said with a sly grin, "it's what _Ron_ is comfortable with. Your father just hates wearing condoms when we make love. He finds them too restricting and distracting but we still use them on certain occasions."

"MOM!" Kim almost screamed as she swiftly slapped her hands over her ears, "T.M.I!"

"I know dear," Anne chuckled at her daughter's distress. She fondly remembered when the same conversation happened between her and Nana Possible. Nana, she thought, could have a wicked sense of humor and it was especially sharp when Anne had been Kim's age. But getting back to the conversation with Kim. "It's something you should talk to Ron about _before_ you begin getting intimate."

"What's goin' on ladies?" Ron jovially begged as he walked out of the kitchen with James on his heels. They were awakened from a deep discussion concerning their plans to attend the premier showing of the Captain Constellation movie in Middleton. James and Ron had finally decided to celebrate the premier with a one day marathon of the TV series while comfortably camping out in front of the theater in a rental RV. That way they could see when the line for the movie began to form and maybe meet a few fellow CC fanatics in the process. "What's too much information, KP?"

"If _I _don't want to think about it," Kim said to her new boyfriend with a mission serious face as she shot a quick glance between her father and mother and shuddered at the thought of them in bed together, "then _you_ don't want to think about it either." Kim grabbed Ron's arm and started for the front door. "Come on, Ron. We need to get to school to help take down last night's decorations."

"Do you need a box, Kimmie," Anne Possible called out. She just couldn't resist one last dig since it was oh so much fun playing her daughter like this. "I have a brand new one upstairs in my dresser that I just bought for your father!"

Kim spun and faced her mother with a wicked grin. "Not at this time mom, but thanks for the offer. As you suggested, Ron and I need to talk about it first. Oh, by the way. The Tweebs are outside experimenting with the wreckage from the front of the house. You might want to see what they're up to." With that said, the two teens quickly left for the school.

"What could Jim and Tim do with a few bricks and splinters of wood?" Anne asked as she turned to her husband.

"I can't imagine," James said as he slowly started to walk toward the gaping hole that the two evil, giant Diablo robots had made last night at the beginning of Drakken's plan to take over the world. "But they _are_ geniuses."

"You're right," Anne said suspiciously as she followed her husband to find out. Tim and Jim were being _too_ quiet at that moment and explosions were the norm in the morning... and the evening… and at any time during a Saturday. As the saying goes, 'it's always quiet before the storm' and that definitely applied to the twins and their experiments.

Xxxxxx

"You know, KP," Ron said as he and Kim walked their usual route to the high school, "I think it's about time to find myself a new set-a wheels." Kim had been obstinate to talk about the box Mrs. Dr. P. had offered her when he'd first asked about it so he decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Your right Ron," Kim chuckled after remembering what his scooter looked like in the garage last night, but she didn't want to dis his precious mode of transportation. Ron really loved that scooter, especially the bubble horn. But it was starting to fall apart, so, "I think your scooter may be on its last leg."

"Last leg?" Ron laughed out loud. "I think its on its last little toe! It's a piece of junk! I finally realized that last night when I tried to get away from those Little Diablos and meet up with you at the dance."

"As long as you realize it," Kim laughed along with him. "But there's one major obstacle to getting a new vehicle."

"Fundage," Ron answered before Kim could say the same thing. Well, she was probably going to say money, but the idea was the same.

"You got it," Kim enthused. "I'd have to baby sit, like, ten thousand Saturdays to even afford a car and you're in the same position."

"Lack of said fundage," Ron gloomily replied with a forlorn nod. "Gee, I wish my dad would let me dip in to my Naco royalty money."

"Naco royalty?" Kim questioned in disbelief. "I thought Drakken had stolen all of that money."

"That is sooo last season, KP," Ron half-heartedly laughed. "I just got another check and dad immediately took it hostage. He said I can't touch it until I turn twenty-one or he thinks I can be more responsible with it."

"Wellll…" Kim drew out as she thought about how to go about the sitch. Then she came up with an idea, "…if your dad wants you to prove to him that you're more responsible, then ask him to use some of that money to buy a car. You can prove how competent and reliable you are by keeping it clean, well maintained and by driving responsibly."

"That might work," Ron warily said as they arrived at school and headed toward the gymnasium doors. Ron pointedly ignored the minor damage to the outer wall of the gym that he'd cause last year during Driver's Education and still hadn't been repaired. "But I think you're forgetting about me and Driver's Ed. We didn't get along very well."

"Still," Kim hopefully pushed on with her plan to help Ron get a car, "two out of three isn't bad. And speaking of being responsible, we need to talk about something serious after we get done here." She had told Ron, in the tree house a few days ago, that it was time for him to start growing up and she'd meant it. His child-like wonder was okay in small doses but it needed to be tempered by a big dose of maturity. Kim knew Ron could accomplish that balance if he'd just let go of his childish ways. _Childish_, not child-like. There's a big difference and she knew that if she patiently explained it to him that he'd probably see the difference. The talk would also encompass their pending sex life, his attitude toward school work and his religious beliefs on all of said subjects. She hoped discussing those topics would make him grow up, at least a little bit.

"Are we talking, sit down at Bueno Nacho, serious," Ron asked, trying to read Kim's face, "or, find someplace where we can be totally alone, serious?" He could sense from her pensive expression and the words, 'we need to talk,' that it was probably the latter. Those words always meant just one thing. Kim regretted what happened last night in his bedroom and wanted to break off their budding relationship before it became serious. "_Well, at least I got to be Kim's boyfriend for a few hours_," he painfully thought. His fears were confirmed with her next words.

"Actually, it's get some BN to-go and find someplace quiet to talk where we won't be disturbed," Kim replied. She wasn't looking at him as she spoke. She was panning her eyes around the decorated gym, mapping out what needed to be done and in what order. The mirrored disco ball needed to come down first since it would definitely be a hazard during a basketball or volleyball game.

"_Darn," _Ron thought, totally forgetting about the badical morning greeting he received from Kim. "_KP wants to smooth over the breaking up-bad news with a Naco and she wants us to be alone in case I make a scene." _Ron didn't want to think about it until the breakup happened so he set his brain to minimum thinking mode and numbly went to work. "I'll get the ladder out."

Kim didn't notice Ron's demeanor as he walk away because Mr. Barkin had just walked into the gym holding a large, steaming mug of coffee. He was coming from the direction of the Teacher's Lounge which meant he make a pot of coffee there instead of fixing it at home or buying some on the way to the school. Barkin's arrival distracted Kim from her thoughts of Ron and his apparent comatose state. She was thinking about what a hypocrite Mr. Barkin appeared to be at the moment. He always ranted about saving the school district a penny here and a penny there by turning off lights when a room was empty. But here he was using school coffee supplies for his own needs. Of course he would argue that being here on a Saturday morning to clean the gymnasium was school related, but did he offer the students any coffee?

Kim really wanted a cup of coffee but knew she wasn't going to get one until after the work in the gym was finished so she might as well get to it. Kim met Mr. Barkin at one end of the gym to ask for the janitor's closet key so she could get a couple of dry mops to dust the floor.

Xxxxxx

Colorado State Statue 18-3-402 is real and states that Statutory Rape could be charged if the child is under fifteen and the actor is at least four years older, or if the kid is at least fifteen or under seventeen and the perpetrator is at least ten years older than the youth. If you don't believe me, look it up for yourself at: cga dot ct dot gov slash 2003 slash olrdata slash jud slash rpt slash 2003-R-0376 dot htm.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all legal rights to everything that is in the television series _Kim Possible._ I receive nothing for the use of any characters, situations or places from the series. I used them in my stories without permission to hone my writing skills and bring a few fleeting smiles to the faces of the ten or twelve KP fans still out there.

Xxxxxx

Kimmieo and Ronniette

Chapter 3

It only took a half hour to clean up the gymnasium to Mr. Barkin's high standards. The four other dance committee members had arrived a few minutes after Kim and Ron did and the work was organized, by Kim, and completed with military precision, thanks to Steve Barkin's extra loud directions.

Ron seemed listless throughout the cleanup but obeyed orders like usual. That simply meant Mr. Barkin rode Ron hard to work faster and Ron would argue that safety came first and that he didn't want to get any paper cuts because even cuts from the paper banners or streamer would still hurt a lot and could lead to an infection, gangrene and maybe even amputation or death.

Mr. B was not in the least bit amused with Ron's attitude but he couldn't argue with the blond boy's somewhat exaggerated logic, so he just pushed Ron to work faster.

The two teens bade their good-byes to the rest of the group and walked to Middleton Park since Ron said he wasn't really hungry yet and it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. They meandered along the walkway in the park but every time Kim tried to hold Ron's hand he'd either point out some inane object or stuff them in his cargo shorts pockets and not look at her.

Finally Kim had had enough.

"Ron," she firmly said as she sat down on a secluded bench, "sit down, please and thank you. We need to discuss a few things."

"I hope our break up is amiable," Ron glumly sighed as he sat down as far away as he could from her on the bench. "I hope we can at least remain friends."

"What are you talking about?" Kim queried in confusion and a bit of a tweak. "And where did you learn the word amiable? That's a school word."

"Mom and Dad bought me one of those word-a-day calendars and that word just kinda stuck in my mind," Ron sheepishly explained, rubbing the back of his neck before he straightened up and continued. "But you said we needed to talk about something serious before we got to the gym," He looked away at anything other than Kim, "and I take it that it's about last night. I overstepped the boundaries of our friendship and you're breaking up with me."

Kim was stunned. Did she really say… She thought back to their conversation on the way to school and realized she did speak those four dreaded words, 'we need to talk', and that Ron's funk during the cleanup was all due to a misunderstanding. "No Ron," Kim giggled at his mistake, "It's nothing like that."

"Then…" Ron started as he scratched his head in confusion. "…Then what we did last night in my room was… what?"

"It was wonderful," the redhead cooed as she scooted close to the blond boy and took his hands in hers, "and we'll do it again, and a whole lot more if you want to, please and thank you."

"But why the serious talk?" Ron begged, still confused with the situation to the point that he missed Kim's statement that she wanted to do a whole lot more than the kissing and minor groping that they'd done.

"If we're going to get serious in our relationship," Kim said as she sat up straight and gazed into his beautiful milk chocolaty brown eyes, "then we need to seriously talk about a few things; Things like what you're comfortable with and what Judaism allows and doesn't permit a dating couple to do. I'm sorry to say I have no real knowledge about what being Jewish encompasses."

"Well," Ron started as he looked at their intertwined hands in her lap, "first off I'm not up on all dating has to offer for a Jewish couple, let alone a mixed couple since you're not and I am." Ron scratched his chin in contemplation for a second before he continued, "I'm up for whatever you're comfortable with but if dating has to do with compasses and protractors and all that math stuff then I don't know if I'm ready; Unless you're talking about the kind of compass that tells you where you're going."

Kim goggled, wide-eyed at Ron for a second before she let out a laugh and lightly kissed him on the lips. "No, Ron. What I meant was what your religion allows. Like, can we kiss and make out like we did last night and if we can, are we allowed to maybe take it to the next level."

"I don't know, KP," Ron honestly answered. "I'd have to check with someone to find out. Dad and I have had the talk but that mainly covered, you know, the overall process of sex and not the minor details of dating." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "And I really don't want to sit down with him and hear all the details about him and mom dating. Since Shabbat is over, maybe we should go and talk with Rabbi Katz. He can answer all of those kinds of questions."

"That's a very good idea, Ron," Kim said as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you give him a call and see when he has time to talk with us?"

"Right, KP," Ron said as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed. One minute and a few words later, Kim and Ron had an appointment in the Rabbi's office in an hour and a half. That gave them plenty of time to go to Bueno Nacho and eat before they head off to their meeting. Ron's stomach wasn't tied up in knots anymore over the situation and they could hear Rufus mumble something about a moon-sized wheel of Gorgonzola in his sleep in Ron's pocket.

Xxxxxx

"I'm so very pleased you came to me with this Kimberly," Rabbi Katz said with a wide smile after listening to Kim relate what happened last night with the Diablo-bots, _Syntho_-_Yuck_ and the realization of who would be the best boyfriend for her. "I always knew you and Ronald would finally understand that you two were meant to be together as more than friends or colleagues for the rest of your lives."

His demeanor became serious as he continued. "But, Kimberly, the commitment you're talking about is a serious matter and must be studied from all angles. As you know, Ronald and I are Reform Jewish which is much different than if we were Orthodox." The good Rabbi got up from behind his desk and went to a table at the side of the room. He carefully picked and chose a dozen or so brochures and pamphlets from the hundreds that were carefully laid out on the table before he returned to the young couple and handed them to the redhead. "Here is the information you asked for and a few other things you might want to know. I suggest you read and think about it before you move any further in your relationship and you can come and see me about anything you don't understand."

Kim paged through the dozen pamphlets and smiled. They were mostly about Reform Judaism in general but one was on sexual relations in regards to the church. There was also one on conversion. She held that one up for the Rabbi to see as she said, "Thank you Rabbi Katz, this was something else I wanted to find out about."

"Conversion isn't really necessary," Rabbi Katz said as he opened the brochure in Kim's hand and pointed to a specific paragraph in it. "We don't frown upon mixed marriages but it's preferable if you do convert for the sake of any children you may have in the future."

"I _had_ thought about it when I used to occasionally come with Ron to services," Kim said as she briefly perused the pamphlet before tucking it in with the others.

"And you two haven't been coming for some time now," the Rabbi said with a playful wag of the finger at the both of them but mainly at the blond boy. "We've missed you, Ronald. You've been here maybe three dozen times since your Bar Mitzvah, what, three or four years ago?"

"Yeah," Ron nervously chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "KP and I have been kinda busy on Saturday mornings."

"Actually it's been mostly Fridays that we get called out on a mission," Kim informed the good Rabbi. "Almost like clockwork, we get called out right after a football or basketball game or right out of school to head off to who knows where. By the time we get home it's very early in the morning and…"

"And after you wake up you would discover you've slept through Shabbat," Rabbi Katz cut in with a hearty laugh as he leaned back against his desk and crossed his legs to talk. "I understand, but you need not worry. Jewish tenets say your _actions_ are more important than your beliefs. If your actions are pure, which I know yours are, then it's okay if you miss a service or two." His smile amped up into a broad grin. "And I know you were busy last night with that Drakken fellow so missing service this morning is not a problem."

"Yeah," Kim laughed. "Because of the sitch, I didn't even get to spend very much time at the dance last night."

"And I only got to see it for a coupla minutes," Ron moaned and hung his head.

"I know Ron," Kim cooed as she wrapped a loving arm around his shoulders, "and I'm sorry I didn't come to my senses until it was too late."

"That's okay, KP," Ron said, cheering up a bit. "We'll have all of our Senior dances together as a couple. And those are the most important ones in high school."

"That's an excellent way to think about the situation, Ronald," Rabbi Katz enthused as he stood and started to walk over to a closet in the room. "Now, I've given you two enough information to get you started. If you want to talk further, please don't hesitate to call and we'll talk again. But right now I must leave as I have an appointment to get to."

"Are you going to visit someone who's sick or in the hospital?" Kim queried as she and Ron stood and headed for the office door.

"Oh, no," the good Rabbi laughed as he pulled out a set of golf clubs from the closet and donned a sun visor. "I have a tee time booked in forty minutes and I want to hit a bucket of balls beforehand. I need to work on my slice before my round starts."

Xxxxxx

Kim quickly read through the brochures as she and Ron walked to his house. She was well satisfied that all her questions concerning Ron and her sex life had been answered with what she could garner from the pamphlets.

The Reform Jewish community didn't frown on an unmarried couple having sex as long as they were pledged to one another and planned to get married in the future. They did dissuade the use of condoms, believing that the man's seed shouldn't be impeded, but the woman was allowed to use contraceptives to prevent any unwanted pregnancy. Kim further found out that the Reform Community allowed abortion if the woman's life was endangered since the fetus wasn't considered alive until it took it's first breath when born. That was one religious opinion she didn't agree with. Kim believed life began when the baby was conceived, but the church's stance could be overlooked since she wasn't going to get pregnant until she was ready… Mishaps excluded, G_d forbid. (She also read in one of the pamphlets that the Jewish community didn't speak or write His name at all. Why, she wasn't sure but it was probably due to It being sacred and to not wanting to make any mistakes and take His name in vain at all.)

It was a little after noon when the newly formed couple arrived at Ron's house. Kim tucked the pamphlets in her backpack before they both dropped their bags inside the front door, kicked off their footwear, (white sneakers for Ron and Kim's pink flip flops,) and then walked up to his bedroom.

"So KP, did you get all of the answers you were looking for?" Ron asked as they started up the stairs. He knew she had. He had glanced through the brochures too and had a pretty good ideal of what was coming next. Kim probably wanted to step up their relationship with some heavy petting.

"I found out all I wanted to know at this time, Ron," Kim answered as she took his hand in hers as they walked up the stairs. "You and I will have to talk about whether I should convert or not but that will be part of the serious talks we'll need to have in the future. Right now we need to discuss a few other less serious things."

"Like…?" Ron questioned as he sat down on his bed. Kim brought his desk chair over to sit on and face him. She would've preferred to sit on the bed but she couldn't fold one leg under her to face him with the tight, sarong wrap skirt that covered her from her waist to her ankles. She sat on the chair as close to the bed as she could with her knees between his so they could face each other and hold hands.

"Like you growing up a little," Kim answered with a sly smile. She watched as his face fell in sadness and defeat but swiftly added, "But I don't want you to totally grow up right now. I love you just the way you are but I think you need to improve and mature in a few small areas."

"You mean like ditching the video gameage and doing better with homework and such," Ron said, a little down with the things he'd mentioned. He knew he'd eventually have to give up his video games and do better in school if he wanted to go to college with Kim. They would be Seniors next year and he would have to bring his grades up if he wanted to get into the same college or university as Kim. That thought had crossed his mind before he fell asleep last night after their brief but wonderful make out session.

"You don't have to totally give up your video games," Kim cooed to her boyfriend, "but you should at least cut back. And you're right. You _will_ need to bring up your grades. Both of those will also prove to your dad that you can be more responsible and he'd be more inclined to ease up the restrictions on your royalties."

"You're right, KP," Ron sighed and smiled in relief that he wouldn't have to totally give up on one of his pleasures in life. "But if I give up the games that means I'd have more time to spend on schoolwork and with my badical new girlfriend."

"I like the way you think, Mr. Stoppable," Kim playfully growled as she pushed the chair away from the bed as she stood up. She started to undo the knot that held her halter top closed as she purred, "And I believe that kind of thinking deserves a little reward. Why don't you get a _lot_ more comfortable and we can discuss your reward… in depth. Take off your shirt and pants, please and thank you."

"I'm all about rewards," Ron chuckled as he went over to his dresser drawers and pulled Rufus out of his pocket. The mole rat had fallen fast asleep after gorging himself at BN so Ron laid him in his normal sleeping spot in the top drawer then pulled off his jersey, cargo pants and socks. That left him in only his Steel Toe boxers.

When he turned back he saw Kim had taken off the halter top, baring her petite breasts and was holding the side of her skirt with one hand. "Wow, KP, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Ronnie," Kim giggled and beckoned him over with her free hand. "Why don't you come over here and unwrap your reward, please and thank you?" Ron walked over and discovered her skirt was actually one long piece of gauzy, pink floral material wrapped around her waist. It was probably two and a half feet wide, hanging from her hips to her ankles and was held in place with a broach or decorative pin. "Just unwrap me," Kim tittered like a shy school girl.

Ron undid the broach and set it on the bedside stand. He hadn't noticed that Kim had disappeared for a minute after finishing the gym cleanup and ducked into the ladies locker room so she could remove her thong which was now downstairs in her backpack. He found out as he pulled the sheer, see-thru material around Kim's waist for the fourth wrap and the rest fell away revealing that she didn't have anything else on underneath.

"KP, I'm…." Ron started, but found he was at a loss for words.

"I took my panties off before we left the gym," Kim cooed to her new boyfriend, the boyfriend she'd had for over thirteen years and hadn't realized it until now. "I know we've only begun to explore our new found relationship, Ron, but I love you and know we'll be together for the rest of our lives. I want this to be our special day." Her hands began to lower Ron's boxers but met some resistance. Kim could see he was, excited, and that was part of the problem removing his shorts but found his hands were also preventing her from removing the last article of clothing standing between them.

"Kim," Ron softly said as his hands moved from holding his boxers up over to her hands, still preventing the material from getting any lower, "as much as I want… as much as I've _dreamed_ of this happening, I don't think we should. I don't want to hurt you. I mean you might be disappointed and find someone else that'll make you happy."

"Oh, Ron," Kim sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears and her arms snaked around his waist to pull him into a fierce embrace, "we talked about this last night. I thought I had lost you. I thought you had somehow gotten a hold of those meds and tried to kill yourself because I went off with _him_. When I found you lying there without a pulse, I couldn't comprehend living without you and I still feel that way. I'd marry you this instant just to prove how much you mean to me but I know we can't. At least not yet. We _will_ get married in the future but right now I want to give myself to you, body and soul, to seal our relationship for all eternity."

"And if you're disappointed?" Ron softly answered. He could feel his chest getting wet where her face was nestled, sensing they were real tears. Ron could feel the anxiety and love pouring into him from the shaking, sobbing redhead but he had to ask.

Kim sniffled once as she looked up with sparkling emerald orbs into his caring milk chocolate brown eyes, then chuckled. "I know I won't be," she softly stated. "You're kind and caring and anything you do will not disappoint me. You could flunk out of high school right now and I wouldn't be."

"Well," Ron wickedly chuckled, "if you put it that way, then let's get started so I can have plenty of game time later."

"Ron!" Kim playfully hiccuped through her receding tears and slapped him on the arm.

"I know, KP," the blond cooed, took her hands and helped Kim push down his boxers. "But I do need to get to my homework some time today."

"How about this evening after dinner?" Kim queried with a sultry smile as Ron stepped out of the last piece of clothing between them. "You can come over to my house for dinner and we can work on it together."

"I think that'd be great," Ron said as the two hugged and danced over to his bed where they consummated their lifelong relationship.

To her blissfully utter delight, Kim discovered that the real deal was one _billion _times better than any dream.

Xxxxxx

Kim and Ron did find time to finish their homework later that night and surprisingly, he didn't need much help completing it. Ron's focus was almost laser-like in its intensity. Kim proudly smiled at his new found drive while Ron was dumbfounded that he was able to accomplish such a feat. Kim told her "Potential Boy' that he shouldn't be, that he was capable of a lot more than what he was used to doing.

The teens spent most of Sunday out at Lake Middleton Park. It was still a bit early in the year, and there was a slight chill to the air, but they didn't mind. The park was virtually deserted and they had the beach all to themselves. Kim and Ron spent a few minutes laying on the beach, soaking up the rays, before Ron got up and raced into the water for a quick dip.

The lake water was cold but Kim gamely followed and soon they were in each others arms sharing their bodily warmth. Kim noticed that there still wasn't anyone in the area and that Ron was getting a bit excited so she pushed the crotch of her suit aside and spent the next half hour making sure they generated enough heat to keep warm.

Kim was a bit concerned when Monday rolled around. They had a pop quiz in two of their classes but Ron came through both with flying colors, much to Mr. Barkin's consternation. The large substitute teacher had planned on the quizzes in retaliation of Ron's interruption of the dance on Friday evening. If Ron had failed either of the pop exams then Barkin would've be able to assign more homework, making the blond boy miserable.

Ironically, one of the quizzes was on Robert Burns poem, "**To A Mouse**" and Ron was able to expound on iambic tetrameter with catalexis. (Look that up in your Funk and Wagnall!)

A whole new meaning of the line, "The best laid schemes o' mice an' men gang aft agley" hit Mr. Barkin squarely in the ego.*

Monday evening, Kim came over to help Ron talk over financial matter with his father but she barely had to say a word. Ron explained _their_ needs of a car and definitely helped his cause by laying out a comprehensive maintenance schedule for the vehicle, from oil changes to tire rotation, all the way down to engine belt replacement and interior cleaning. Of course it didn't hurt much that Wade was to be brought in to upgrade the safety and durability of the vehicle so it could be used on local missions.

Mr. Stoppable was so impressed with Ron's extremely thorough presentation that he immediately took the kids out to buy a brand new SUV so Wade could immediately start the modifications.

The next day, at Mrs. Stoppable's insistence, Ron found himself to be the proprietor of a new checking account, complete with an ATM card, with fifty thousand dollars in it to take care of any and all expenses with the vehicle. The money could also be used for any little day-to-day things that came up over the next three months such as meals at Bueno Nacho or new clothes. The only stipulations on the account was that it had to last until the end of summer and detailed records of any and all spending had to be maintained.

Kim reminded her beau of his tendency to, _overindulge_, whenever he had over $5 in his pocket but Ron assured her that his mad money spending days were so last year. To prove his point, Ron gave the bank card to Kim to hold for safe keeping. She thought it over for a minute before she decided that the offer proved his reliability but Ron insisted that since they were a couple now, that she should be in charge of their finances. (Considering his past math skills, she would be able to keep a running balance in her head better than he could.)

Kim was simply amazed over the nest few months. Ron's grades steadily improved over the last couple of weeks of school and he didn't spend hours sitting in front of the TV playing video games. (Well, actually that wasn't totally true. He limited himself to one night a week mashing zombies with Felix and those sessions would last for five or six hours. But the rest of the week he would abstain.)

Ron also vastly improved whenever they battled the evil of the world. He would occasionally lapse back into his old, true blue 'distraction mode' running willy-nilly away from the henchmen or laser or whatever. But all to soon, like a light switch had been thrown, he would turn and attack the guards or laser or whatever and the mission would be swiftly end up in the win column.

Kim was so pleased with this new Ron that she came to a decision, (with his new, insightful input of course.) She began the process to convert to Judaism and a date, one week after graduation, was set for them to be married. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were simply thrilled with the decision, as was Kim's mother.

James Possible had his objections at first but he eventually caved in after sitting down and having a long talk with Ron and his daughter. The maturity Ron exhibited during the discussion finally won him over. College had been a major sticking point with the rocket scientist but after he found out that both teens had been recruited, only a few days before, by Global Justice, and that they would be able to receive college level classes from the secret international spy organization, his objections were finally silenced.

Xxxxxx

"Are you ready for this, Ron?" Kim questioned her fiancé as she adjusted the mortarboard on his head then brushed off the shoulder of his black, graduation robe. There were ten more minutes before the graduation ceremony was to begin and all of the senior students were making last minute preparations.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Ron chuckled as he tried to made sure his tie was straight. "And I'm also ready for our wedding next week."

"I bet you are," Kim laughed as she brushed his hands aside and readjusted Ron's tie so it looked proper. She let out a wistful sigh before she looked over to one of the other senior classmates. He was tall with brown hair and was extremely gorgeous to the female eye, but Kim absolutely loathed to think about him.

The boy had joined their class last year just after the Diablos Attack incident and had immediately drawn the attention of one Miss Bonnie Rockwaller. Bonnie had immediately attached herself to the Food Chain loving, 'Non-Syntho-Yuck" as Ron had started to privately call Eric. The bronzed skinned beauty tried to laud her relationship with hunky, athletic Eric over Kim but the redhead never rose to the bait, much to Bonnie's utter consternation. Kim knew that Bonnie and Eric were made for each other but the fact that the Food Chain King and Queen had a major falling out over where to go to college one week before graduation seemed to be poetic justice.

"And just think," Kim lightly laughed, "you've had stellar grades this year and have stepped up when we go on missions, all because of _him_." She motioned toward the boy who was talking with a few fellow Seniors ten feet away from Kim and Ron while he adamantly avoided the deadly stare from his _former_ girlfriend, Bonnie.

"What do you mean, KP?" Ron asked as the students started to slowly make their way to the football stadium where the ceremony was about to begin.

"_He_ made me realize just how special you are," Kim answered with a beaming, cheerleader bright smile. "Because of Non-Syntho-Yuck I decided that you and I are meant to be a couple forever. That's why I showed up in your bedroom the night Drakken unleashed his Little Diablos."

"And that gave me the incentive to better myself," Ron completed their conversation before he broke out in a broad, lopsided smile. "I guess we should thank him after the ceremony."

The two teens laughed as they got in line to graduate and begin the rest of their lives together.

-30-

*For those of you who don't speak the "ald tongue", the Robbie Burns quote is better known as: "The best laid plans of mice and men oft go awry."

I'd also like to put forth my new motto to live by:

Life should NOT be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in an attractive and well preserved body, but rather to skid in sideways, a bottle of twenty year old, single malt Scotch in one hand, chocolate in the other and a big, fat, lit stogie clenched between your teeth... body thoroughly used up, totally worn out, and screaming, "WOO HOO, WHAT A RIDE!"

Author unknown, and slightly modified by me.


End file.
